


Em gặp anh vào chiều mưa ấy

by thorkistucky



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stranger - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles là một con sâu lười, cậu lười vận động đến mức ngoài lên giảng đường ra thì sẽ dành hết thời gian nằm ở nhà.<br/>Nhưng mọi chuyện đã khác khi một ngày cậu phải tự cuốc bộ về nhà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Em gặp anh vào chiều mưa ấy

**Author's Note:**

> Viết hết 3 ngày...  
> Tặng sinh nhật bạn Muy
> 
> Fic được lên ý tưởng khi mình tình cờ nhìn thấy bức hình dưới của Silvermeme1717

 

 

Thời tiết ở Westchester nhiều nắng và thoải mái hơn ở Oxford này nhiều. Charles hắt hơi một cái, đêm qua cậu vất chìa khóa xe và ví tiền lung tung ở đâu đó, hậu quả là trưa nay phải cuốc bộ tới trường, xong tiết thì trời lại bắt đầu mưa lất phất. Charles vốn lười vận động, ngoài giờ giảng ra thì cậu chỉ thích dành thời gian trong phòng làm việc để nghiên cứu. Cậu ở đó nhiều đến mức Raven phải mua về một cái máy chạy bộ, bảo là vì cô không muốn chăm sóc người bị trĩ cho nên cậu phải gắng tập đi.

Tất nhiên là Charles ném nó qua một bên.

Cậu thu mình vào lớp áo dạ, căn hộ của họ còn cách những 5 dãy nhà và mưa có vẻ không ngớt, vậy mà cậu vẫn đi chậm rì rì nãy giờ. Charles xoay xoay cái ô, nhìn những giọt nước bắn tung tóe thành hình tròn, vừa đi vừa huýt sáo. Cậu rẽ vào lối tiếp theo, vào phố Genosha. Charles rất thích con đường này, mỗi lần đi làm cậu đều lái xe qua một chút mặc dù điều đó làm đường dài hơn. Những căn nhà ở đây rất đẹp, tông màu sơn hài hòa với những thảm cỏ, đến mùa thu các tầng lá đỏ sẽ làm cung đường càng trở nên rực rỡ. Nếu mỗi lần thấy mệt mỏi, chỉ cần lái xe qua nơi này thì cậu sẽ lại thấy lòng thoải mái.

Charles ngân nga giai điệu sâu lắng ‘‘Time in a bottle’’ của Jim Crone, nhận ra trong màn mưa có người đang tiến lại gần. Người đó không dùng ô, cứ thế dạo bước dưới mưa, trông anh ta chẳng có gì là vội cả. Người đó lơ đãng nhìn vào những căn nhà, đôi chân dài cứ thế chậm bước, chiếc áo len cổ lọ bám vào người kết hợp với chiếc áo da nâu bóng trở thành một điều gì đó khiến cậu chẳng thể rời mắt. Càng tiến lại gần, những đường nét trên gương mặt anh ta lại càng rõ hơn ; đó là một người hẳn phải thường xuyên xuất hiện trên những tạp chí với những góc cạnh hoàn hảo trên khuôn mặt như vậy.

Những nhành dẻ ngựa tán rộng xào xạc, làm tóc của người đó rối lên.Như cảm giác được có người trước mặt, anh ta dời mắt khỏi những căn nhà, lịch thiệp đi nép vào một bên để khỏi va vào cậu. Charles quay lại nhìn khi hai người đi lướt qua nhau, thấy anh đưa tay lên khẽ vuốt lại tóc. Dưới những tán cây, dáng hình nhìn từ phía sau nào cũng chẳng thể đẹp hơn thế.

 

Lần thứ hai cậu có cơ hội đi bộ qua con phố này là hai tuần sau khi cậu ngủ thẳng cẳng tại nhà một người bạn gần trường sau bữa tiệc, và lên lớp ngay ngày hôm sau. Hôm nay trời không mưa nhưng cũng chẳng có nắng, chỉ có gió thổi dìu dịu, thật may vì cậu đã chẳng đem một cái ô nào bên mình.

Chẳng tốn mấy giây để cậu nhận ra người lần trước đang đi tới. Charles cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại nhận ra anh ta, chỉ là sau cái ngày thấy anh đi dưới mưa, mỗi lần chạy xe qua đây cậu lại nhớ đến hình ảnh một người đàn ông dáng cao đi dưới tán cây.

Lần này, anh ta chẳng nhìn vào những ngôi nhà nữa và có vẻ gấp. Charles thấy anh cầm bên tay một loại mũ bảo hiểm lớn, cộng thêm nguyên một cây đen trên người, anh ta cứ như thể vừa mới bước ra từ quảng cáo xe phân phối lớn vậy. Anh ta có thể sống ở khu nhà này, cũng có thể là đậu xe ở gần đây. Rồi, ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, như là lướt qua, chỉ trong phút chốc không hiểu sao Charles đột nhiên cúi đầu, nhìn chăm chăm vào đôi giày khi họ băng qua nhau. Khi người đó đi rồi, Charles một lần nữa quay người lại, tò mò không biết liệu khi nhìn gần, đôi mắt xanh màu lá đó sẽ đẹp như thế nào.

 

Lần thứ ba là vào bốn hôm tiếp khi Moira hỏi mượn xe của cậu để đưa cả gia đình đi nghỉ. Điều đó có nghĩa là tuần này cậu sẽ phải cuốc bộ cả tuần, đáng nhẽ cậu phải từ chối mới đúng nhưng cậu lại chẳng thể chống lại cô bạn thân từ thời nối khố này được. Ngày nào lên lớp buổi sáng thì cậu còn có thể đi ké Raven, nhưng vào buổi chiều thì cứ xác định là phải tập thể dục. Cậu lầm bầm, rẽ vào phố Genosha, nảy nảy cái ô cho nước bắn lên.Raven hẳn là sẽ mừng rúm khi biết tin này, bây giờ mỗi lần về nhà việc đầu tiên cô làm là đập đập vào cái máy chạy bộ mà gọi đó là ‘‘anh rể’’. Lúc cậu hiểu ra ý nghĩa của tên gọi đó thì càng có cớ để tránh xa nó ra. Cậu thích bụng mình mềm mềm thế này hơn, cứ nghĩ đến việc áp hình ảnh cơ bụng sáu múi lên cơ thể mình cậu thấy thật không thích hợp. Một giáo sư di truyền học cộng thêm cơ bắp cuồn cuộn thì không hợp lí lắm, lười nhác như cậu thì hợp lí hơn, cứ không dư mỡ là được rồi.

Quan điểm hai mấy năm nay bỗng bay đi ngay tức khắc khi Charles ngẩng đầu. Người đó lại đến. Charles chớp mắt, không tự chủ được chuyển tầm nhìn xuống chiếc áo thun trắng của anh ta, những đường cong cơ bắp lộ ra dưới lớp áo đẫm nước, săn chắc và hoàn hảo. Cậu thần than lên một tiếng, nhìn anh ta gạt những sợi tóc vương trên mặt. Liệu con người này có bao giờ đau ốm không, sao anh ta thích ngâm mình dưới mưa như vậy ? Phải mấy mấy giây để Charles nhận ra người đó đang nhìn cậu nhìn anh ta, cậu phát ngượng, lập tức quay đầu qua một bên, gắng sao cho tự nhiên nhất có thể. Anh ta hẳn sẽ chẳng để ý nhiều đâu nhưng chẳng có ai lại muốn người lạ nhìn chằm chằm cả. Charles cố gắng bước nhanh hơn, cậu không muốn bị gọi là kẻ bất lịch sự cho dù có vẻ như đúng là cậu đang lén lút ngắm anh ta thật. Đổi lại, việc cúi gằm mặt lại giúp cậu thấy được người đó sở hữu những bước chân dài như thế nào. Và đáng chú ý hơn, tay của anh ta không đeo nhẫn.

Khi người đó đi khuất, Charles vẫn đứng như trời trồng ở đó, vỗ vỗ má, cảm thấy nhiệt độ dưới lớp da đang tăng dần lên. Đến khi về nhà cậu vẫn tiếc rẻ, giá mà lúc nãy cậu can đảm hơn một chút, nhìn anh ta lâu hơn một chút.

Ngày hôm sau, Charles có tiết vào buổi sáng nên được Raven đèo đi, lớp buổi chiều vào mỗi thứ 3 sẽ kết thúc sớm. Charles nhẩm bụng, dự định sẽ ghé qua siêu thị mua thêm một ít thức ăn, đồ dự trữ trong tủ lạnh đã sạch trơn rồi, có lẽ cậu nên ghé vào chỗ gần nhà để xách về cho tiện. Nói là vậy, nhưng khi dừng mắt vào lối rẽ quen thuộc, cậu bỗng dừng bước. Charles nhìn đồng hồ, nghĩ gì đó, quyết định ghé vào siêu thị nhỏ ở bên kia đường thay vì kế hoạch ban đầu.

Không biết đã tốn hết bao nhiêu tiền, sau một hồi la cà Charles hai tay ôm hai túi lớn, nách kẹp cái cặp táp xiên xẹo đi ra. Cậu muốn khóc luôn rồi, cậu chỉ định vào đó mua một ít thứ trong lúc chờ thôi, vậy mà trong lúc lơ đãng đã cho bao nhiêu thứ vào xe đẩy mà không biết. Xách được hai túi này về nhà, kiểu gì sáng mai hai tay cậu cũng đau nhức đủ thứ cho coi. Hậu quả của việc lười tập thể dục là cứ đi được chục bước cậu lại phải dừng lại để nghỉ, một tay ôm, một tay xách, cứ thế đổi qua đổi lại. Với cái tình trạng này, không biết là cậu muốn được gặp người đó hay không nữa.

Charles đứng đợi ở ngã rẽ thêm 5 phút, thầm chắc chắn rồi mới đi vào. Hai chiếc túi thực sự rất nặng, nhưng cậu không còn cảm thấy gì nữa khi từ đằng xa kia, người đàn ông cậu mất công chờ trong siêu thị hơn một tiếng đồng hồ đang bước lại. Có vẻ như anh thực sự sống hoặc làm việc ở gần đây. Charles bỗng thấy hồi hộp, chốc lại thấy bối rối, không biết bộ dạng cậu lúc này có ngốc nghếch lắm không. Nhưng Charles không nghĩ được gì tiếp nữa khi người đó hiện ra rõ ràng, hôm nay anh mặc như lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy, đổi lại khi không đi dưới trời mưa trông anh như thể được sinh ra chỉ để mặc áo cổ lọ màu đen vậy.

Con người thật nực cười, rõ ràng là cậu đã rất tốn công để nhớ lại chính xác thời gian mà cậu đã gặp anh ba lần trước chỉ để được đi qua anh thêm lần nữa, rõ ràng là cậu đã mong chờ vậy mà bây giờ điều cậu có thể làm là giả vờ dửng dưng, bước đi tự nhiên như bình thường.

Kết quả, trong lúc giả vờ không tránh khỏi bị căng thẳng, túi đồ của cậu va phải chân người đó.

‘‘Xin lỗi !’’ Charles hoảng hốt quay lại khi người kia rên lên một tiếng, chiếc túi cùng lúc cũng rơi phịch xuống mặt đất. Chết tiệt ! Chết tiệt ! Chết tiệt ! ‘‘Anh không sao chứ ?’’ Charles đỏ bừng mặt lo lắng. Biết vậy cậu đã chui vào một cái quán cà phê khỉ khô nào đó cho rồi !!

‘‘Không sao.’’ Người đó nói, ‘‘Tôi ổn.’’

Charles lần đầu nghe người đó nói, lần đầu nhìn gương mặt anh được kĩ, trong đồng bỗng chốc quên mất mọi thứ, cứ đứng đực cả ra.

‘‘Nhặt đồ của cậu lên đi.’’ Anh ta nghiêng đầu về phía chiếc túi, nhắc nhở lại nghe như trêu chọc trước khi quay người đi.

 

Tối đó Raven về nhà, hi vọng Charles sẽ chuẩn bị sẵn bữa tối rồi. Công việc văn phòng vừa nhàm chán lại vừa mệt mỏi, chỉ có những món ăn cuối ngày của Charles mới khiến cô yêu đời lên được. Vậy mà điều đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy khi mở cửa, lại là vẻ mặt ngu si của ông anh trai.

‘‘Giật cả mình, anh đang cười gì thế ?’’ Charles nghe tiếng sực tỉnh lại, nhìn vẻ mặt kì dị của Raven.

‘‘Có gì đâu, vào ăn thôi.’’ Cậu ho.

‘‘Lúc anh nói ‘‘Có gì đâu’’ với cái mặt đỏ bừng đó hợp lí lắm luôn ấy.’’ Charles không để ý lời nói xoáy của cô em gái, đầu cứ để đâu đâu ngồi vào bàn ăn. Như mọi khi, Raven lại càm ràm gì đó về công việc của mình, từ mấy cô ả lễ tân đến bà dọn phòng vệ sinh, từ đám đàn ông nhạt nhẽo gửi tin nhắn làm quen hàng ngày đến bà sếp xấu ma chê quỷ hờn cộc tính. Không biết Raven đi làm việc mà lôi ở đâu ra nhiều chuyện thế, bình thường có lẽ cậu sẽ bình luận gì đó góp vui nhưng hôm nay cậu chẳng nghe được gì cả.

‘‘Giọng Đức nói tiếng Anh nghe hay thật nhỉ.’’ Trong lúc lơ đãng, cậu bỗng buột miệng. Raven đang lẩm bẩm gì đấy cũng phải khựng lại, ‘‘Ý anh là sao cơ ?’’

‘‘À, ý anh là người Đức nói tiếng Anh nghe rất hay.’’

Raven biết hôm nay Charles có chuyện gì đó, cả buổi tối cứ nhìn đi đâu không và chẳng tập trung một chút nào hết. Cô còn lâu mới bỏ qua vụ này, ‘‘Vậy ai là ‘‘Người Đức nói tiếng Anh’’ thế ?’’ Charles biết mình bị hớ, lúng túng : ‘‘Là cậu học trò ở trong lớp anh. Cậu ta học khá giỏi.’’

Raven nhìn khuôn mặt đang dần ửng lên của anh trai, ‘‘Thật không ?’’

‘‘Thật.’’ Charles nhanh miệng, sau đó mới thầm than lên một tiếng, đáng nhẽ cậu không nên trả lời câu này mới đúng. Raven hút sáo, có lẽ sắp tới sẽ có trò vui đây.

‘‘Em cũng phải công nhận giọng Đức nói tiếng Anh khá hay, nhưng nhất là khi họ rên rỉ mấy từ tục tĩu bằng tiếng Đức khi làm tình ấy. Rất tuyệt~’’

_Ồ, mặt bừng lên rồi, nói trúng phóc luôn._

 

Sáng hôm sau, Charles lần đầu tiên trong năm nay bật dậy sớm, len lén chuẩn bị, nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể tránh em gái đi làm trước. Từ nhà đến giảng đường sẽ tốn hơn 40 phút đi bộ, giờ này xuất phát vẫn còn hơi sớm nhưng Charles không hề gì. Tạt qua một tiệm đồ ăn nhanh, cậu vừa dùng bữa vừa nhìn đòng hồ. Sẽ là kì quặc nếu cậu đã đi qua con đường đó rồi lại chạy vòng lại phải không. Tốt nhất là phải canh giờ chính xác.

Charles cảm thấy mình thật kì quặc, cậu là một giáo sư, đủ trường thành để hiểu bản thân đang quắn lên như thiếu nữ mới dậy thì. Cậu mới chỉ gặp (đi qua thì đúng hơn) người đó được bốn lần và đang tốn hết công sức chỉ để được nhìn thấy anh. Đáng nhẽ cậu nên bắt chuyện với anh ta, nói với anh ta là cậu đã bị anh thu hút ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên rồi, rằng anh là sinh vật hai chân quyến rũ nhất cậu từng thấy và này em muốn làm quen với anh. Hay cậu nên cứ thế xô anh xuống bãi cỏ và hôn anh, cậu cá anh sẽ là một tay hôn cừ. Chúa ơi với khuôn mặt và dáng dấp đó, Charles cá là anh hẳn đã trải qua hàng tá cuộc tình rồi. Và cậu, không ngại làm người tiếp theo đâu.

Nhưng cậu không muốn sỗ sàng thế, con người đó toát lên vẻ gì đó rất khác, và cậu cho rằng anh không phải là người như thế. Có gì đó ở anh, thu hút đến mức mỗi lần đi qua nhau cậu đều phải quay lại nhìn cho đến khi anh đi khuất bóng. Tất cả đều đáng cả, cậu tự nhủ, tất cả đều đáng khi đó là một người đẹp trai đến thất thần, có đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ nhất cậu từng thấy và giọng nói mạnh mẽ khiến tim cậu rung lên như vậy.

Charles nhảy nhảy lên cho ấm người, nhẩm tính sắp đến giờ hành chính, nếu anh đi làm ở gần đây thì chắc hẳn anh sắp đến rồi. Charles quyết định rẽ vào con đường quen thuộc, đây sẽ là lần đầu cậu nhìn thấy anh vào buổi sáng, và họ sẽ đi ngược hướng với nhau chứ không như những lần trước. Có lẽ lần này anh sẽ không được quyến rũ nữa, Charles tưởng tượng, có lẽ thay vì mái tóc chỉnh chu và dáng đi đầy dứt khoát sẽ là khuôn mặt ngái ngủ chăng ? Cậu cười khúc khích, trông cậu có khác gì một kẻ biến thái rình mò đâu.

Thế nhưng, đến khi Charles đi hết con đường, rồi chấp nhận vòng lại thêm lần nữa, rồi lần nữa, người đó vẫn không xuất hiện.

“Hôm nay có vẻ mệt mỏi nhỉ?” Shaw hỏi, làm Charles đang nằm dài trên bàn phải ngóc đầu dậy, “Cậu có vẻ không tập trung.”

“Một chút…” Thực ra là rất nhiều.

Shaw Sebastian cũng là giáo sư trong ngành Di truyền học. So với Charles, Shaw có nhiều năm kinh nghiệm hơn nhiều, hắn cũng là một người đáng khâm phục mặc dù cậu không thích tính cách của hắn lắm. Bây giờ cả hai đang cùng nhau nghiên cứu một đề tài, nếu thuận lợi thì cuối năm nay có thể đăng kí bảo vệ luận án. Đây là công trình nghiên cứu cậu rất tâm huyết, cả hai đãng thực hiện được gần hai năm rồi.

“Có cần tôi lấy cho cậu một ly cà phê không?”

“Cám ơn anh, nhưng tôi ổn.” Charles lật lật cuốn tập, “Tôi nghĩ có lẽ chiều nay ta nên chuyển sang phần tiếp theo.”

“Được thôi, nhưng không phải chiều nay cậu không có lớp hả?”

“Ừ, nhưng dù sao tôi cũng rảnh, dành thêm thời gian cho luận án thì có sao đâu.”

 

Charles cảm thấy bản thân mình thật ngu ngốc.

Bây giờ cậu đang đứng dựa lưng vào một quán cà phê gần ngã rẽ vào đường Genosha. Trời đang chuyển lạnh và có lẽ ngày mai cậu nên đem theo một cái khăn quàng cổ. Charles cạp miếng Hambuger một cách chậm rì, không thể phủ nhận là việc lúc sáng ảnh hưởng đến cậu như thế nào. Cậu đã rất háo hức, và hụt hẫng như một thằng ngốc, nhưng chẳng thể trách được ai khi mọi việc đều chỉ là suy đoán của cậu. Có lẽ anh ta chưa bao giờ là người sống gần đây, cũng không làm việc ở gần đây, cũng có thể anh ta đi làm theo ca hoặc hôm nay có thể bị ốm. Thật là vô lý khi cứ suy đoán lung tung như vậy vì những lần trước cậu đều gặp anh vào buổi chiều. Cậu nghĩ nếu chiều nay gặp anh, có lẽ cậu nên bắt chuyện, hoặc chào, hoặc xin lỗi vì chuyện hôm qua hay làm bất cứ điều gì đó để gây sự chú ý của anh. Có lẽ anh chẳng để chuyện hôm qua vào đầu đâu và chắc chắn chả nhớ cậu là ai, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể vinh vào lí do đó mà nói chuyện.

May mắn thay, chiều nay người đó đến thật. Charles nhìn người đàn ông đang khiến cậu quắn lên mấy ngày nay đến gần, bước chân cậu cứng ngắc, trống ngực đập liên hồi. Chết tiệt, hôm nay anh ta ăn mặc cứ như vừa đóng phim Bond xong vậy, đã có ai nói là anh rất thích hợp để là điệp viên chưa?? Mợ nó, cậu thực sự đã thích người này đến quắn lên luôn rồi. Đầu óc cậu đang rối tung hết lên rồi và cậu không còn nghĩ được gì nữa, những câu nói cậu soạn sẵn trong đầu từ lúc nãy đã bay đi từ lâu rồi. Gương mặt của người đó ngày càng gần, càng gần, anh cũng đang nhìn cậu. Miệng Charles cứng ngắc, nói lúc nào cũng dễ hơn làm.Được rồi, đó sẽ là một câu chào, một câu chào có hai âm tiết, không, một âm tiết thôi. Không được! Như vậy thì quá thân thiết rồi!!

“Miệng dính thức ăn kìa.” Giọng nói chất Đức, pha một chút trêu chọc vang lên trước khi Charles kịp lấy lại bình tĩnh. Người đó nhìn cậu, đưa tay chỉ chỉ lên khóe miệng, có vẻ như đang cười. Rồi không đợi cậu phản ứng lại, anh đã bước qua.

Charles chết sững.

Mọi việc xảy ra quá nhanh, quá bất ngờ, quá đột ngột, Charles không bao giờ nghĩ anh sẽ bắt chuyện trước, càng không nghĩ anh lại cười với cậu. Cậu chưa ra tay, anh đã đánh trước, lại còn dùng một đòn quá mạnh. Lúc cậu ngẩn ngơ quay lại thì thấy anh đã đi xa từ lâu. Đến khi Charles lấy lại bình tĩnh, cậu mới hiểu anh cười vì điều gì, đến lúc này não bộ của cậu mới kịp xử lí thông tin để hiểu câu nói vừa nãy.

Tối đó, Charles chỉ dùng đầu của mình để đập vào gối. Cậu thề, cả đời này sẽ không bao giờ ăn Hambuger nữa.

Có một điều khá buồn cười mà bất cứ ai khi thích một người cũng đều gặp phải, đó là ảo tưởng. Raven mặc dù rất tò mò, nhưng cứ mỗi lần thấy Charles mặt đỏ bừng hết đập đầu vào gối rên rỉ, khi lại như muốn khóc, khi thì mặt đờ ra cười hờ hờ kiểu hạnh phúc ngu si thì lại không dám hỏi, người tự động nhích ra xa một chút.

 

Ngày hôm sau, Charles quyết định sẽ dồn tổng lực tấn công. Ít ra cậu bây giờ cậu đã có chút hi vọng. Câu nói đó của anh không thích hợp lắm để nói với người lạ phải không? Nhưng anh đã nói, có nghĩa là anh có chú ý tới cậu, hay sao đó. Nhưng ngắn gọn, là anh thấy tự nhiên với cậu. Như vậy nếu hôm nay cậu chào anh một câu, hay nói gì đó thì anh sẽ không thấy phiền hay bất ngờ đâu nhỉ.

Charles hít một hơi sâu, thầm nhủ bản thân chính xác là giống thiếu nữ 18. Được rồi, cậu sẽ đè anh ra cỏ và hôn luôn, hôn luôn! Không cần nói gì hết, anh đã bật đèn xanh thì cậu sẽ xông pha luôn!

Kết quả, cậu lại một lần nữa làm mình mất mặt. Khi chạm mặt nhau, cậu đương nhiên vứt qua đầu ý định cưỡng hôn người đó, câu nói duy nhất mà cậu phát ra, là:

“Chào buổi sáng.”

Chào buổi sáng. Buổi sáng. Dành cho buổi chiều…

Cậu thậm chí còn nghe rõ ràng người kia còn cười phì ra một tiếng khi đi qua cậu.

Tối đó, Raven tiếp tục ngồi nhích ra xa khỏi Charles một chút.

Tuy xấu hổ suýt khóc nhưng cậu đã có thêm một chút tự tin.

 

Có lẽ người ấy thực sự sống ở gần đây bởi hầu như chiều nào cậu cũng gặp anh. Giờ đây cậu có thể cười khi gặp nhau, họ sẽ không nói với nhau quá một câu, đa phần đều mang nội dung đơn giản, chỉ như một hình thức để chào nhau. Ví dụ, “Xin chào”, “Chào”, “Lại gặp rồi”, “Hey”, “Ngày tốt lành”, “Thời tiết tệ nhỉ.” Và cho dù đôi lần Charles nghĩ họ cứ thể như những quý ông đang cố tỏ ra lịch thiệp với người ngoài nhưng mỗi lần nhìn ánh mắt và nụ cười nhè nhẹ của anh, Charles biết giữa họ hẳn có nhiều hơn thế. Kể cả dịp cuối tuần, Charles cũng sẽ tìm ra được một lí do gì đã để băng qua con đường, việc chờ đợi đến giờ chiều dần dà trở thành thói quen với cậu. Mặc dù chỉ lướt qua nhau, và chỉ được nhìn anh có vài giây nhưng cậu sẵn sàng chấp nhận dành thời gian vì nó. Cậu thấy vui vì chờ đợi.

Chúa ơi, cậu đã kiên nhẫn như vậy suốt hai tháng rồi và vẫn chưa biết được tên người ấy là gì, vậy mà cậu vẫn thỏa mãn với điều đó. Cậu vẫn có thể vui cả ngày khi chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc được gặp anh. Cậu hiểu cậu không nên để tình hình như vậy thêm nữa, ngày mai cậu sẽ phá vỡ cân bằng, nếu không họ sẽ cứ thế này mãi và cậu sẽ luôn là người nhìn anh đến khi anh đi khuất mất. Có lẽ cậu sẽ mời anh một tách cà phê.

“Anh yêu thật rồi!!” Raven há hốc khi rốt cuộc cũng biết nguyên nhân làm anh mình trông như kẻ lập dị suốt hai tháng nay, “Anh có điên không? Anh không biết cái quái gì về hắn ta cả, và bây giờ anh đang định hò hẹn với hắn nữa? Anh yêu một kẻ anh không biết tý gì thật đó hả??”

“Anh nghĩ là anh biết một chút…” Người gốc Đức này, cực đẹp trai này, cao này, nụ cười cá mập đáng yêu này, đi xe phân phối lớn này và cả gu ăn mặc thời thượng nữa.

“Tuyệt! Sao anh không kéo hắn vào gay bar như mọi khi và ăn chơi bù khú rồi trở lại vào hôm sau như bình thường đi?”

“Ừm… Thực ra anh vẫn chưa biết anh ấy có phải là gay hay không.” Charles nhấp một ngụm trà, tránh nhìn vẻ mặt đặc sắc của Raven. Dù rất muốn phủ nhận, nhưng cậu vẫn phải chấp nhận một sự thật là người đó chưa có biểu hiện gì rõ ràng để cậu đoán được. Những câu nói giữa hai người dù thế nào vẫn ở trong khuôn khổ bình thường, cả hai đã làm rất “tốt”, mỗi ngày đều lướt qua nhau nhưng chẳng ai vượt quá với người kia cả. Hoặc là anh thẳng, hoặc là cậu chưa đủ tiêu chuẩn để làm đối tượng hẹn hò với anh. Dù sao thì trường hợp 2 vẫn dễ thở hơn, việc nghĩ anh là trai thẳng khiến cậu rùng mình, tim nhói lên một cái.

 

Ngày tiếp theo, Charles lấy hết can đảm, chỉ là mời một cốc cà phê thì sẽ không có gì khó cả, mọi người ai cũng nói là cậu dễ mến, rất dễ nói chuyện. Mọi việc sẽ ổn thỏa hết thôi.

Và cậu gọi anh lại thật. Và anh đã dừng bước thật.

“Cậu vừa gọi tôi đấy à?” Người đó bước đến gần cậu, hỏi. Charles ngăn cảm giác muốn vòng tay qua hôn anh, căng thẳng nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh đó, cố giữ cho giọng vững vàng, “Tôi nghĩ là hôm nay trời khá đẹp và anh có…’’

“Chờ một chút nhé.” Anh đưa tay ngăn lại, ra hiệu xin lỗi rồi bấm điện thoại nghe máy. Charles thở ra một hơi, lấy được thêm bình tĩnh, chờ đợi. Có vẻ có gì đó không ổn khi đôi mày anh ta bắt đầu nhíu lại, trong đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ giận dữ.

“Bảo chị cậu thôi ngay trò đó!”

“Tôi đã nói là tôi rất bận.”

“Cô ta đang làm phiền tôi đấy.”

“Nghe này, bảo với cô ta là tôi không chơi chạ!”, Người đó gắt lên với chiếc điện thoại, thô lỗ cúp máy. Anh đưa tay bóp đầu rồi như sực nhớ gì đó, quay qua, “Xin lỗi, lúc nãy cậu muốn nói gì với tôi phải không?”

“Không…” Charles nghe tiếng tim mình vụn vỡ. Từng đó đủ để cậu hiểu cậu sẽ không có cơ hội nào nữa. Charles đã yêu, vậy mà lại yêu một trai thẳng, “Tôi nghĩ là anh sống gần đây, phiền anh chỉ cho tôi có tiệm bánh nào ở gần chỗ này không?” Cậu yếu ớt bịa ra một lí do, vội nói cám ơn khi người ấy chỉ đường rồi vội chạy đi.

“Vẫn còn hi vọng mà.” Raven thở dài, nhìn Charles úp mặt vào gối, từ nãy giờ cậu cứ nằm như thế không hề nhúc nhích, “Nhìn anh cứ như sắp chết đến nơi rồi, thật đấy.”

Đáp lại, Charles chỉ sịt mũi.

“Nghe này Charl” Raven cố xoay người cậu dậy, “Nếu chỉ còn một chút hi vọng thì anh nên bắt lấy nó. Anh biết một người có thể thích cả nam lẫn nữ mà.”

“Không dễ đâu.”

“Anh chưa thử thì làm sao biết?” Raven thở ra, mặc dù cô đã lường trước nhưng việc cần lúc này không phải là chỉ khích lệ suông, Charles và cô lớn lên cùng nhau, cô hiểu cậu cần gì, “Ngày mai đừng có mời cà phê gì đó nữa. Anh hãy tỏ tình luôn đi! Tỏ tình luôn, một là bị từ chối về nhậu xỉn một trận luôn cũng được. Hai là được chấp nhận, và em thề em sẽ ném cái máy chạy bộ đó đi nếu anh được chấp nhận.”

“Nghe hấp dẫn quá.” Charles bật cười.

“Chứ sao! Vậy nên anh hãy ngồi dậy và khôi phục tinh thần đi.’’ Nghe vậy, trong lòng cậu bỗng nhói lên. Charles kéo chăn trùm kín người, khàn khàn nói, “Được rồi, anh sẽ suy nghĩ.”

 

Sáng hôm sau, Charles nhìn bản mặt phờ phạc của mình trước gương, lòng bỗng thấy đau hơn. Nếu cậu tỏ tình với anh, 50% cậu sẽ chẳng thể gặp anh lần nữa. Nếu anh thẳng hoàn toàn, việc được một người đàn ông tán tỉnh hắn sẽ rất đáng sợ. Không đợi cậu chạy trốn, anh sẽ tự động tránh xa con đường đó và cậu sẽ chẳng thể gặp anh nữa.

Nhưng nếu không thì cũng đâu giải quyết được gì.

Chiều nay cậu vẫn sẽ đi qua cung đường đó, nhưng lần này sẽ không phải vì một tách cà phê nữa.

Thế nhưng, mọi chuyện đột nhiên trật bánh khi Charles mới bước vào trường. Hank-cậu học trò siêng năng nhất của Charles đã bổ nhão đến khi chỉ nhác nhìn thấy cậu, đưa cho cậu một tờ báo. Charles sững ra, đọc dòng tít, rồi lại đọc phần tóm tắt, trong lòng phát lạnh, lập tức chạy tới phòng hiệu trưởng.

“Đây rõ ràng là đề tài tôi và anh cùng nghiên cứu! Sao ở đây lại bảo nó chỉ thuộc về một mình anh??” Charles tức giận rít lên, ném tờ báo về phía Shaw, “Rõ ràng chúng ta đã làm việc cùng nhau, và bây giờ anh đã muốn đá lên công lao của tôi đi??”

Hắn ta nhìn cậu, trơ trẽn: “Chà, tôi phải nói là cậu đã giúp đỡ tôi rất nhiều.”

“Giúp đỡ?? Cái này là ăn cắp trí tuệ lao động!!!” Giọng của cậu không còn bình thường nữa, cậu tức đến mức có thể ném hết mọi thứ ở căn phòng này ra ngoài.

“Phải nói là tôi rất khâm phục trí tuệ của cậu.” Shaw bình thản, “Đối với những giáo sư ở độ tuổi lớn hơn, không phải ai cũng được như cậu đâu. Cám ơn rất nhiều.”

“Cám ơn? Hơn 50% nghiên cứu là do tôi làm, vậy mà anh lại dám lén lút đi đăng kí, lại còn chỉ sở hữu tên mình? Được lắm, tôi sẽ kiện anh!”

“Ồ ồ, từ từ nào.” Hiệu trưởng Oxford, Emma bây giờ mới lên tiếng, “Dù sao giáo sư Sebastian cũng đã nói đúng, giáo sư Xavier cũng đã bỏ công giúp đỡ rất nhiều.”

“Tôi là người làm một nửa số nghiên cứu, và hắn thậm chí còn không cho tên tôi vào? Cái này là ăn cắp công sức đấy thưa hiệu trưởng!” Charles nhíu mày, bà ta đang bảo vệ Shaw sao?

“Tôi nghĩ thực ra việc này nhìn từ ngoài vào ai cũng sẽ nghĩ cậu là phụ tá cho giáo sư Sebastian.” Emma duyên dáng nói và làm Charles hiểu bà ta không hề có ý định muốn đòi công lý cho cậu.

“Hơn nữa nếu để những vụ kiện lục đục từ nội bộ trường Oxford, tôi nghĩ như vậy sẽ ảnh hưởng không ít đến bộ mặt của trường.”

Charles chết lặng. Một trường đại học lâu đời mang tầm quốc tế như Oxford, vậy mà hiệu trưởng của nó lại đứng trước cậu mà bao che cho hành vi ăn cắp chất xám.

Charles nhìn vẻ mặt bao che cho Shaw của Emma, thầm hiểu bản thân không còn thuộc về Oxford nữa. Đây không phải là nơi mà cậu muốn ở lại.

 

Tối đó, Charles nốc rất nhiều rượu, đau đầu phát điên. Lá thư thôi việc cậu đã ném lên bàn hiệu trưởng, dù cậu yêu học trò nhưng vẫn dứt khoát muốn đi. Charles cứ uống, rồi nôn, ngủ dậy rồi lại uống. Cậu là một giáo sư, việc công sức của mình bị cướp đi không dễ gì chấp nhận được. Từ nhỏ Charles vốn đã hay tin người, rất nhiều lần Raven đã cảnh báo cậu nhưng cậu chỉ gật đầu cho có lệ chứ chưa bao giờ đề phòng hay nghi ngờ ai. Không ngờ đến khi bị lừa, lại lừa trúng công trình cậu tâm huyết. Càng uống say, cậu lại càng nhớ đến một người. Cậu muốn gặp anh, cậu nhớ cảm giác hồi hộp mỗi lần đi qua nhau, niềm vui mỗi lần anh mở lời với cậu, chiều nay cậu chưa được gặp anh, cậu vẫn còn chưa tỏ tình. Nghĩ rồi, Charles chìm dần vào giấc ngủ, đến khi tỉnh lại đã sang ngày mới. Bên cạnh giường, Raven đang đỏ mắt nhìn.

“Chúng ta về Westchester thôi.” Cô nói, “Em cũng ngán công việc ở đây lắm rồi.”

“Một mình anh thất nghiệp là được rồi, em còn muốn thất nghiệp luôn đấy à?” Charles nói, giọng khản đặc. Từ khi bố mẹ mất, cả hai anh em nương tựa vào nhau mà sống, lúc cậu nhận được giấy mời đến dạy học ở Oxford, Raven đã đòi đi theo, bảo là muốn tìm kiếm công việc mới, nhưng thực ra cậu biết đều là do cô muốn ở cạnh anh trai thôi.

“Vậy thì tự tạo ra công việc đi. Nhà mình ở Westchester đủ mở một khách sạn hạng sang đấy.” Raven cười, gối đầu lên ngực cậu. Charles bỗng thấy hốc mắt đỏ lên, nói: “Nghe có vẻ tiềm năng thật, nhưng anh nghĩ bố sẽ thích mở trường học hơn.”

“Em ghét trường học.” Raven phì môi.

Họ nhẩm định tốn một tuần để sắp xếp đồ đạc, Raven đã đặt vé máy bay, hai người cũng dự định tổ chức một bữa tiệc chia tay nhỏ và mời một vài người bạn. Trong một tuần này Charles có đủ thứ việc để làm nhưng cậu vẫn không quên lời tỏ tình mình còn mắc nợ. Không có ngày nào là cậu không tranh thủ đi qua con đường đó, cậu đã vạch đủ những lời muốn nói, nếu bị từ chối cậu cũng mãn nguyện vì mình đã nói ra, còn nếu ngược lại, liệu cậu sẽ làm gì?

Thế nhưng, trong cả mấy ngày liên tiếp, người đó không có lần nào đi qua con đường này. Ngày bay sắp đến gần và cảm giác sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại anh nữa cứ lớn dần trong cậu. Đêm cuối cùng trước khi đi, mọi người đến ăn tối cùng họ, có Hank thêm một vài học trò và đồng nghiệp thân thiết của cả hai người. Đồng nghiệp của cậu đủ tế nhị để an ủi cậu một cách khéo léo, mọi người yêu cầu hai anh em hứa là sẽ quay lại, và họ cũng hứa là sẽ đến Westchester khi ngôi trường của họ được thành lập.

Tan tiệc, Charles chờ Raven đi ngủ, xiêu vẹo tìm áo, lục đục đi ra ngoài.

Trời đang mưa tầm tã, nó làm cậu nhớ đến lần đầu tiên gặp anh, khi đó trời không mưa to thế này nhưng vẫn là mưa. Người ta nói càng uống càng tỉnh, và đúng rõ là cậu biết bây giờ là ban đêm và có lẽ sẽ chẳng thê gặp anh. Nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ đến dáng người đó bước đi dưới những tán cây, cậu lại thấy sống mũi cay, càng nghĩ đến thì lại càng nhớ, càng muốn gặp. Người ta nói điều ám ảnh nhất chính là điều mình không làm được, ngày đó cậu đã lựa chọn bỏ đi thay vì làm quen với anh, cậu cũng đã bỏ đi cơ hội cuối cùng để trò chuyện cùng anh.

Cậu đã thích một người chỉ bằng việc đi qua người đó mỗi ngày. Ngày càng thích, ngày càng thích. Đến khi giật mình thì đã yêu luôn rồi. Yêu mà không biết gì về anh cả, cứ vậy yêu luôn thôi. Cậu đó đi qua anh rất nhiều lần, trên con đường và dưới những tán cây này. Trong hai tháng đó, cậu thậm chí đã ước lượng được mình sẽ đi bao nhiêu bước chân từ lúc nhìn thấy anh đằng xa cho đến khi hai người giao nhau. Cậu cũng đã đếm thật, vã đã vui vẻ một cách vô lý khi mỗi lần đếm đúng. Cậu vẫn không hiểu sao bản thân lại chơi trò thử thách kiên nhẫn lâu như vậy, trước đây cậu đã từng hẹn hò với một vài người người và đều là kiểu vồ vập và nhiệt tình; nhưng chẳng ai trong số đó khiến cậu tò mò và kiên nhẫn lâu như anh cả. Kể cả lúc chia tay, cũng chẳng ai làm cậu có cảm giác đau như bây giờ cả, mà trong khi cậu và anh còn chưa ở trong một mối quan hệ nào cả.

Charles dựa vào gốc cây dẻ ngựa nghe tiếng mưa rơi nặng hạt, nhớ hết những câu họ đã từng nói với nhau, miệng ngâm nga một khúc hát.

 _“Every time I tried to tell you,_  
_The words just came out wrong_  
_So I'll have to say I love you in a song”_

 

.....

 

Erik nhìn bãi cỏ xanh mướt, chiếc xe hắn ngồi vòng lại rồi tiến vào chỗ đậu.

Erik nhớ những bãi cỏ ở khu nhà đường Genosha không được xanh thế này. Đó là dãy nhà mà chính tay hắn thiết kế. Từ khi còn rất trẻ, Erik là một kiến trúc sư khá nổi tiếng trong giới, ngôi nhà đầu tiên được xây trên khu đất ở đường Genosha rất đẹp mắt. Darwin là bạn trong ngành với hắn, anh ta là một nhà thiết kế nội thất tài năng, lúc kết hợp với Erik tạo nên những bản vẽ, chủ đất đã ưng ý ngay. Cứ như vậy, người đến sau xem của người đến trước, quy hoạch thành phố lại thích thú, thành ra hơn nửa số nhà trên cung đường mang tên Genosha này đều do Erik và Darwin thiết kế.

Erik có một thói quen là mỗi buổi chiều sau khi làm việc tại gia, hắn sẽ đi xuống đường Genosha ngắm nghía những ngôi nhà. Tuy rằng theo lời Angel, hắn là kẻ ghét loài người khủng khiếp nhưng hắn chẳng thể phủ nhận là bản thân vẫn rất thích nhìn người khác thích thú với thành quả của mình. Bất kể trời mưa hay nắng, hắn đều sẽ đi qua cung đường này một lần.

Và cũng vì thế mà hắn gặp cậu. Lần thứ nhất là lúc hắn đi lững thững dưới trời mưa, nếu muốn nhìn những ngồi nhà mà dùng ô thì sẽ khuất mất ngoại cảnh nên ô chưa bao giờ là lựa chọn của hắn. Erik chỉ nhác thấy một cậu trai trẻ mặc chiếc áo dạ đang lại gần, điều hắn chú ý là màu sắc của chiếc áo. Lần thứ hai- sau nhiều ngày, cũng trên con đường đó và hình như vẫn là chiếc áo dạ màu xanh sẫm-thứ khiến hắn lờ mờ thấy quen, Erik nhìn thấy một mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh, đôi môi đỏ trong ngày se lạnh nhưng ấn tượng nhất, vẫn đôi mắt xanh như màu biển lúc sáng sớm, lúc vừa hết tà dương. Erik là kiến trúc sư, hắn cực kì nhạy cảm với màu sắc, vậy nên hắn ngay lập tức bị đôi mắt đó ám ảnh.

 

Đó là chàng trai đáng yêu. Erik không biết vì sao mình lại dùng từ đó, nhưng khi nghĩ đến cậu thì từ “đáng yêu” sẽ bật ra đầu tiên. Cậu thấp hơn hắn, phong cách ăn mặc cũng khá đơn giản, nhìn gương mặt như thế có lẽ là sinh viên. Điều kì lạ là mấy năm nay hắn hay lang thang ở đây nhưng chưa bao giờ thấy cậu cả và giờ thì gặp cậu ngày càng nhiều. Có lần cậu vấp phải chân hắn, đó là lần đầu tiên hắn nghe thấy chất giọng trong trẻo đó của cậu, mặt cậu đỏ bừng lên lên lo lắng và càng khiến hắn chắc chắn từ “đáng yêu” sinh ra là để cho cậu.

Erik vốn ghét nói chuyện, đó cũng là một trong những lí do hắn vứt hết thư tuyển dụng đi và chỉ ngồi làm việc ở trong căn hộ. Nhưng cậu trai đó lại là điều gì đó khác. Tuy rằng hắn không nghĩ là hắn sẽ bắt chuyện với cậu, nhưng hắn đã làm thật, và câu hắn nói lại chỉ ra ngay hắn đang chú ý tới điều gì.

Hắn nói: “Miệng dính thức ăn kìa.”

Lần tiếp theo là cậu cố gắng bắt chuyện với hắn. Erik nhìn chàng trai mắt xanh của hắn đi tới, có vẻ hùng hổ, nhưng điều cậu nói ra phải khiến hắn phì cười.

Sau đó ngày nào họ cũng gặp nhau. Vào mỗi cuối tuần hắn sẽ lại thấy cậu mặc thường phục, trông khá giản dị, có lẽ là đi học hay làm gì đó. Vào ngày thường thì sẽ chỉnh chu hơn và trông cứ như một ông cụ non, nhưng đa phần ngày cậu sẽ choàng một chiếc khăn quàng cổ dày và khi kết hợp với mái tóc làn da đó thì cậu càng trở nên mềm mại. Từ sau vụ kia, họ đã nói với nhau nhiều hơn. Với Erik là nhiều, bởi chẳng có người nào có thể khiến hắn thoải mái mở lời như vậy cả. Và chính bản thân hắn cũng phải ngạc nhiên bởi mỗi lần, hắn sẽ đều dịu giọng hơn bình thường mà chào cậu.

 

Hắn có đui mới không nhận thấy chàng trai đáng yêu kia đã đổ hắn. Nhưng nếu cậu muốn chơi trò kiên nhẫn, hắn cũng không ngại bỏ thời gian ra với cậu. Hắn sẽ chờ xem là cậu mất kiên nhẫn trước, hay hắn không kìm được trước. Là hắn sẽ thừa nhận hắn bị nụ cười tươi tắn và đôi mắt đẹp hơn bầu trời của cậu cưa đổ trước hay là cậu sẽ ngỏ lời với hắn trước. Hắn vốn không phải là kiểu người dồn dập, hắn quá lười biếng để bắt đầu một mối quan hệ, nhưng giờ đây hắn đang thay đổi. Mỗi ngày, hắn bắt đầu thường xuyên liếc lên chiếc đồng hồ hơn, chờ đến giờ để lại chạy xuống con đường quen thuộc, chơi trò làm tình bằng ánh mắt với cậu trai của hắn.

Hắn thích nhìn cậu đi dưới những tán cây, cậu nhỏ nhắn nhưng lại nổi bật đến mức chiếu sáng cả mùa mưa dầm ở Oxford. Hắn đã hơn 30 mà giờ lại đang bỏ thời gian chơi trò tình ái với một người có lẽ thua cả chục tuổi, và thậm chí mỗi ngày họ chỉ lướt qua nhau có vài giây và hắn chẳng biết tý gì về cậu cả. Đáng nhẽ hắn phải chụp lấy cậu ngay từ lúc hắn nhận ra ánh mắt cậu dành cho hắn khác thường như thế nào, hoặc đáng nhẽ hắn lên xô cậu vào gốc cây dẻ ngựa và thưởng thức đôi môi cậu. Nhưng hắn đã không làm thế, hắn muốn điều gì đó hơn thế và hắn cũng đọc được điều tương tự như thế trong ánh của cậu.

Nếu cậu muốn từ từ, hắn sẽ không vội.

 

“Màu biển?”

Erik gật đầu, “Dodger Blue, 1874CD”

Darwin nhìn cột màu hiện lên trên máy tính, lắc đầu: “Màu này không phù hợp với bé gái lắm, bé trai thì hợp.”

“Bọn con gái chẳng phải thường là kiểu bầu trời mơ mộng, biển cả mỹ nhân ngư này nọ sao?” Hắn đảo mắt uống cà phê, tay vẫn quẹt liên tục trên tấm giấy vẽ. Darwin là người duy nhất hay đến chỗ Erik, vì hai người là cộng sự và phải thường xuyên trao đổi qua lại nên Darwin cũng hay ở lại làm việc. Erik không phiền vì sự có mặt của Darwin, anh ta có tài nên hắn không có thành kiến gì, hơn nữa làm việc chung một nơi sẽ đạt hiệu quả cao hơn, miễn là Darwin không xen vào việc của hắn là được.

“Cũng không hẳn, nhưng anh lấy đâu ra ý tưởng đó thế?” Darwin lưu ghi chú, chuyển qua nhìn Erik đang vẽ cái gì. Erik không chú ý, chỉ lơ đãng trả lời, “Tôi chợt nghĩ ra thôi.”

“Lâu rồi mới thấy anh vẽ truyền thần. Mẫu ở đâu vậy?” Erik giật mình, lập tức gập cuốn tập lại, khó chịu, “Có lẽ anh nên tập trung vào với căn phòng đầy bọn nít ranh đó đi. Tôi nghĩ nó cần anh hơn đấy.”

Darwin biết vừa đụng phải ổ kiến lửa, biết tính Erik vốn vậy nên cũng chẳng để bụng. Đến khi anh ta đi rồi, hắn mới lại mở cuốn tập ra, hoàn thành điểm xuyết mái tóc cho chàng trai xinh đẹp của hắn. Erik nhìn nụ cười bẽn lẽn của người trong tranh, cảm giác muốn biết thêm về cậu ngày càng lớn dần. Hắn không biết mình sẽ chịu đựng được trò chơi kiên nhẫn với cậu bao lâu nữa.

 

Sự tự chủ của Erik hoàn toàn sụp đổ khi ngày hôm sau, khi chỉ mới cách nhau từ xa, hắn đã thấy khuôn mặt bừng sáng của cậu khi nhận ra hắn. Trong lúc ngẩn ngơ, hắn chỉ kịp đáp lại cậu, rồi để cậu lướt qua lúc nào không hay.

Ngày mai Erik sẽ bắt cóc cậu…

Được rồi, đương nhiên hắn sẽ không làm thế, nhưng hắn sẽ nói gì đó, ví dụ như mời cậu đi uống một tách cà phê. Tuy nhiên, đến hôm sau, nhìn bản mặt hồi hộp của cậu, hắn biết cậu cũng đã mất hết kiên nhẫn rồi.

“Em vừa gọi tôi phải không?” Nào, thừa nhận đi, rằng em đã đổ tôi rồi và em biết tôi cũng thế. Hắn thấy cậu ấp úng, mặt đỏ ửng khiến trong lòng hắn càng trở nên ngứa ngáy, “Tôi nghĩ là hôm nay trời khá đẹp và anh có…’’

Đột nhiên điện thoại của hắn reo lên, Erik ra dấu xin lỗi, bực bội vì bị cắt ngang, may mà cậu gật đầu vui vẻ chờ.

 _“Này Erik, khỏe không?”_ Là Alex, một tên nhỏ tuổi hơn từng làm việc với hắn.

_“Nhớ bà chị họ của tôi chứ, bả bảo là gọi điện cho ông mấy lần mà ông không bắt máy.”_

“Bảo chị cậu thôi ngay trò đó!”

_“Dù sao cũng dành ít phút thôi có sao đâu.”_

“Tôi đã nói là tôi rất bận.” – Hắn bắt đầu muốn đập chiếc điện thoại, thằng khốn này rất giỏi trong việc chọc tức hắn.

_“Angel bảo bả kiếm được vài mỗi làm ăn và nói là mối nào cũng đẹp trai ngon ơ.”_

“Cô ta đang làm phiền tôi đấy.” – Erik nhíu mày, nghiến răng.

_“Bả hẹn thứ sáu này đi Bar rồi bả sẽ giới thiệu cho ông vài người. Ông cũng đâu thể ở cữ mãi phải không?”_

“Nghe này, bảo với cô ta là tôi không chơi chạ!”, Erik tức giận hét lên với chiếc điện thoại rồi cúp máy. Khi cơn giận nguôi đi, hắn lập tức nhớ chàng trai nhỏ của hắn vẫn đang chờ. Nhưng lúc này, trong ánh mắt của cậu đã có gì khác trước.

“Xin lỗi, lúc nãy cậu muốn nói gì với tôi phải không?” Hắn bắt đầu lo lắng, cảm giác hình như đã làm gì sai rồi.

“Không…” Cậu nói, giọng vụn vỡ, “Tôi nghĩ là anh sống gần đây, phiền anh chỉ cho tôi có tiệm bánh nào ở gần chỗ này không?”

Erik biết có điều gì đó đã xảy ra, hắn cũng không biết tại sao khi đó lại chỉ đường cho cậu thay vì túm cậu lại. Hắn nhìn cậu quay lưng chạy đi, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn bóng lưng cậu như vậy, và cảm giác giống như hắn sẽ chẳng thể nhìn thấy cậu trên con đường đầy lá dẻ ngựa này nữa. Erik hít một hơi sâu, vứt hết bình tĩnh trong người chạy đuổi theo. Hắn thật ngu ngốc, ngu ngốc, và đang hành thử như bọn thiếu niên mới lớn vậy, nhưng cho dù có chạy theo hắn cũng chẳng thể bắt kịp. Đổi lại, hắn chỉ thấy một tấm bảng tên rơi trên lề đường, trên đó có một bức ảnh xinh xắn và một cái tên.

 

Hắn không bao giờ nghĩ cậu trai đáng yêu của hắn là một giáo sư, mà thậm chí lại là giáo sư của đại học Oxford. Tên cậu là Charles. Charles Xavier. Và cậu chỉ thua hắn có 4 tuổi.

Erik lẩm nhẩm trong đầu cái tên, tay không kìm được gõ tên cậu trên thanh tìm kiếm. Một loạt kết quả được hiện ra, hắn ưu tiên bấm vào đường dẫn từ đại học Oxford trước. Những bức hình của Charles hiện lên, đẹp và sinh động. Có tấm chụp cậu đứng ở trên bục giảng ,phong thái tự tin và thu hút khác hẳn với những gì hắn từng thấy; có tấm là chụp với một khóa sinh viên, trông trẻ trung chẳng khác gì học trò của cậu là bao, cũng có tấm cậu đứng ở giữa rừng sách trong thư viện, chiếc áo len lỗi thời chẳng thể làm cậu trông già dặn hơn là bao.

Hai ngày sau, hắn dành cả buổi chiều để đứng chờ cậu trên con đường quen thuộc, nhưng Charles đã không xuất hiện. Sự lo lắng tăng lên gấp bội khi hắn nhận được cuộc gọi buộc phải bay đến London trong vòng một tuần. Hắn sợ sẽ bỏ lỡ điều gì đó, nhưng trong long chỉ có thể tự trấn an; hắn gặp cậu hàng ngày, ngay khi hắn trở về, nếu cậu vẫn tránh hắn, hắn sẽ tìm đến tận trường cậu. Hắn muốn thấy biểu hiện kinh ngạc trên khuôn mặt đó, và cậu sẽ hạnh phúc ra sao khi hắn nói hắn đã có tình cảm với cậu từ lâu rồi.

Nhưng câu trả lời mà hắn nhận được, lại là cậu đã nghỉ việc. Họ nói, cậu đã trở về Westchester, quê hương của cậu. Họ bảo, chuyến bay của cậu đã là sáng sớm nay rồi. Erik không thể hỏi gì thêm vì thông tin cá nhân của các giáo sư không thể tiết lộ.

Nhưng Erik sẽ không phải là kiểu người để tình yêu (giờ là tình yêu cơ đấy) vuột qua dễ dàng như thế. Hắn sẽ tìm cậu, và nói cho cậu biết điều hắn nghĩ, hắn đang điên lên rồi. Westchester rộng lớn như vậy, không thể tìm được Charles dễ dàng. hắn cần thêm thông tin. Erik lại vào trang web của Oxford, tìm kiếm điểm chung giữa những bức ảnh, hi vọng sẽ phát hiện điều gì đó. Charles có đăng email lên trang web nhưng lại là email của Oxford, bây giờ cậu đã nghỉ dạy ở đó, biết đến khi nào cậu mới check mail của hắn. Chưa bao giờ hắn thấy sục sôi như thế này trong đời, hắn cảm giác nếu không quyết tâm, hắn sẽ mất điều rất quan trọng.

Cuối cùng, sau khi mò hết các bài luận và trong những bức ảnh, tất cả điều gần như có một điểm chung.

 

 

“Chú à, tôi không có tiền!!” Hank hoảng hốt chực khóc, tay ôm khư khư cái ba lô. Erik hết biết với thằng nhãi, hắn chờ nó từ ba ngày nay, lúc nãy nhác thấy liền vội chạy đến, không ngờ Hank nhìn thấy một gã đàn ông với nụ cười nhe răng đáng sợ đuổi theo, sợ quá liền vọt chạy. May mắn là chân Erik dài hơn chân Hank, thằng nhóc chạy nhanh kinh khủng.

“Tôi không biết, thiệt đó.” Hank run run, “Giáo sư là một người rất đáng mến, có phải chú nhầm người rồi không? Giáo sư là người tốt mà.” Ủa, vậy hắn là kẻ xấu hả. Erik đau đầu, có lẽ vào một vài trường hợp thì đúng là thế thật. Hắn chỉ muốn hỏi cách để liên lạc với Charles thôi.

“Giáo sư chỉ bảo sẽ về nhà ở Westchester thôi, còn lại tôi không biết gì hết, chúng tôi chỉ hay liên lạc qua mail thôi.” Hank giơ hai tay lên, kiểu như sắp bị Erik giết. Hắn ngán ngẩm nhìn thằng nhóc nhát cáy, tối hôm trước khi nhìn thấy nó xuất hiện trong các bức ảnh của Charles, nghĩ kiểu gì cũng tìm thêm được gì đó, ai ngờ giờ bản thân chuẩn bị thành tội phạm đến nơi rồi. Hắn bình tĩnh dịu giọng, mỉm cười hỏi chầm chậm thêm vài câu nữa, không hề biết làm như vậy còn khủng bố hơn. Hank đương nhiên là ú ớ như sắp chết, cuối cùng cũng khiến Erik phải bỏ cuộc.

Đến khi Hank thấy Erik đi khuất dạng, cảm thấy đủ an toàn mới rút điện thoại ra khỏi túi.

“Giáo sư, gần đây thầy có làm việc gì sai không thế?”

“Ủa? Sai là sao?” Người ở đầu bên kia nhướng mày.

“À thì…kiểu vẫn chưa cho em số điện thoại của chị Raven ấy.”

“Ồ, quên mất.”

Hank cảm thấy, mình quả nhiên vừa mới cứu giáo sư một mạng.

 

Darwin lúc đến chỗ Erik liền nhận thấy có chuyện không ổn. Anh cứ thấy hắn ta nhìn vào cuốn tập mãi và không nhúc nhích chút nào. Dù sao thì anh đến đây cũng chỉ thông báo một chuyện thôi, ngồi chờ một lúc cũng được. Ấy vậy mà đến tối Erik vẫn cứ ngồi thất thần như thế, anh nghi ngờ có phải do hắn ta ngồi lâu đến tê chân nên xấu hổ quá mà không dám kêu luôn không.

“Đây là thư mời của Stark.” Darwin xoay lá thư về phía hắn, kéo mắt hắn ra khỏi trang giấy, “Không phải là thư tuyển dụng đâu, mà là muốn hợp tác.”

“Về chuyện gì?” Erik gấp cuốn tập lại, để nó sang một bên.

“Có một phi vụ và họ nghĩ họ cần anh giúp đỡ, họ nghĩ yêu cầu của khách hàng phù hợp với phong cách của anh.” Erik bóc phong thư ra, nhìn hàng chữ đánh máy đều đều. Stark đúng là một công ty kì quặc, luôn muốn chơi khác người khi dùng thư tay trong thời đại công nghệ này, “Một tòa lâu đài tư nhân? Cải tạo thành trường học? Tôi nghĩ việc này phù hợp với anh hơn chứ?”

“Đúng là sẽ cần đến sửa sang nội thất, nhưng họ muốn xây thêm một vài khu nhà phụ nữa. Họ đặt hàng cho Stark nhưng bên đó nghĩ anh sẽ làm tốt chuyện này.”

“Nghe ổn đấy, nhưng gần đây tôi không có hứng.” Erik quẳng là thư vào sọt rác, hôm nay hắn đã đủ mệt rồi. Hắn muốn đi xuống phố Genosha…

Có lẽ sau này, hắn cũng chỉ có thể tìm thấy hình bóng cậu ở nơi đó.

“Từ từ nào, tôi vừa sms cho bên đó, họ bảo địa điểm là ở Westchester.”

Erik đột ngột dừng bước.

“Nơi đó có rất nhiều nắng đấy nhé. Và vị gia chủ trẻ tuổi nghe bảo còn rất dễ thương nữa, tên cậu ta là…”

 

.....

  
“Raven!!” Charles chán nản kêu, hai mắt híp hết lại, lấy gối đè lên đầu cho tiếng chuông khỏi nhức óc, “Raven!!”

“Raven, có khách kìa, ra mở cửa đi.” Charles ngái ngủ kêu to, nhưng đến một lúc sau tiếng chuông vẫn không dứt. Cậu khổ sở lết ngồi dậy, cậu quên mất là sáng nay Raven xuống thành phố sớm để mua thêm đồ. Mấy ngày nay toàn là dọn dẹp, xử lí giấy tờ và dọn dẹp, cơ thể biếng nhác của Charles sắp bã cả ra rồi. Cậu lết từng bước chân ra hành lang, mắt vẫn díu lại, bộ pajama kẻ sọc ôm lấy hết người, tóc xù lên cả. Chưa bao giờ cậu ghét ánh nắng ở Westchester đến thế, không may là dãy hành lang này có cả chục ô cửa sổ khổng lồ.

Charles rên rỉ, không thể tin được lại có ngày cậu nhớ thời tiết se se ở Oxford, mỗi lần dậy sẽ thoải mái nướng thêm chút nữa chứ không bị cả thế giới soi đèn vào người thế này. Cậu nhớ trường Oxford, nhớ những cây dẻ ngựa, nhớ khu nhà tuyệt đẹp ở Genosha.

_Nhớ cả người đàn ông của cậu._

Charles hắt hơi một cái, tay mò mò lôi ra được một tờ 20 đô, có lẽ cậu sẽ nhắc người giao Pizza sáng mai đến muộn hơn một chút. Charles híp mắt chậm rì xuống cầu thang, tránh cử động bắp tay vì đau nhức, sau một hồi cũng lết được đến cửa.

Cánh cửa bật mở, Charles đưa tay lên miệng ngáp “oa” lên một tiếng, nói với giọng ngái ngủ: “Cứ giữ tiền thừa nhé.” Cậu gật gù, nhưng đợi mãi mà chưa thấy người kia cầm tiền, thấy lạ mới ngẩng lên.

Erik nhìn đôi mắt màu trời tuyệt đẹp ấy sửng sốt và đôi môi kia đang há ra như không thể tin vào mắt mình, nở một nụ cười:

“Anh biết chuyện này có vẻ lạ lắm, nhưng lát nữa anh có thể mời em một tách cà phê không?”

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Ai đi qua nhớ cmt thả tim ủng hộ tác giả :*


End file.
